Mission: Choose Her Date
by pokefreak59
Summary: Kiba, Hinata, And Naruto get sent on an unusual mission. It's a NaruHina fanfic
1. Mission Briefing

**I'm writing this story while I try to come up with ideas for one of my other stories. Well heres it is!**

* * *

"Huff, huff." Hinata stood in stance catching her breath sweat rolling down her face. "Relax. Once more." She told herself. Hinata stood in the middle of a grassy field with the sun high above her. She took a deep breath. _Now!_

"Hinata! There you are!" A voice yelled from behind her. Hinata lost concentration and fell backward.

"Ow!" She said rubbing her butt. "Don't sneak up on me like that." She moaned

"Sorry about that." Kiba apologized helping her up. "Tsunade's been looking for us. We got a mission." He explained.

"We do? What is it?"

"I don't know yet, I just came out ere to look for you. C'mon let's go!" He ran towards Tsunade's building.

"Wait for me!" Hinata cried out chasing after Kiba.

* * *

Hinata and Kiba stood before Tsunade waiting to hear what she had to say. She looked a bit uneasy.

"Well Tsunade-sama? Whats our mission?" Kiba asked her.

"Hold your horses. We're waiting for our third member to join us." Tsunade grunted.

"Third member?" Kiba asked raising an eyebrow.

_Who could it be? _Hinata wondered. _Maybe it's..._She began to blush as she thought about the ninja that she had loved for quite some time.

The door swung open and Naruto ran towards them. "Granny Tsunade. We finally got a mission?" He asked excitedly. "I sure hope it's an S or A rank mission." He rubbed his hands together.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata whispered as she turned redder then before.

"What's the matter Hinata? Your not gonna faint again are you?" Kiba whispered to her.

"K-Kiba be quiet!" She shushed him. Kiba silently laughed to himself.

"Now that your all here I can say the mission." Tsunade cleared her throat. "Ahem...well this mission is a bit weirder then the other ones you've had in the past." The three ninja started to lean forward. "Only one of you will be able to complete this mission." She looked at Naruto and Kiba. "The leader is Hinata."

"Huh? Why me?" She asked timidly playing with her fingers.

"Yeah why her?" Kiba protested.

"Shut up and let me explain!" They quieted down. "The mission is to take a girl to some sort of Ball in her village, and she doesn't want to go with someone from her village."

"What kind of a mission is that!" Naruto yelled.

"She paid quite handsomely. 200,000 dollars to be exact."

"Why didn't you get somebody else for this mission?!" Naruto yelled.

"Everybody else is already on a mission..."

"So we were the only ones left huh?" Kiba moaned.

"Besides Hinata is the leader because our client is her age, I figured she would know what to look for in a guy. She will be the one to decide which one of you nimrods gets to date her."

"What!" Hinata gasped.

"Let me show you what she looked like." She searched through the mountains of paperwork on her desk for a picture. "Ah! here it is." She held out a picture in front of her.

The three stepped closer to get a good look at her. "She's a babe!" Naruto and Kiba said at the same smiling, then they looked at each other in anger and began to pull at each others shirts.

"I'll take her!" Naruto yelled.

"No I will! You didn't even want this mission!" Kiba yelled right back.

Hinata stood staring at the picture. _Is this the type of girl Naruto likes? _The girl was winking in the picture, she had long blue hair and had on a revealing red top that showed the top of her breasts, which were about the same size as Hinata's. Hinata stared at her in jelousy. _Maybe if I unbutton a few of the top buttons Naruto will pay attention to me..._

"Hinata? Is something wrong?" Tsunade asked her.

"Oh, n-no ma'am." She quickly responded and went back to staring at the picture.

"The girl lives in the Hidden River Village," Tsunade informed them.

Naruto and Kiba stop their fighting and said "That village is pretty far isn't it?"

"That's exactly why you have to leave now. It's at least a two days walk from here and the Ball is in 3 days. Shizune has already packed your bags so grab them on your way out and leave immediately!" She raised her voice at them."And Kiba you might not want to take Akamaru on this mission. I can't see a dog that big helping out this time."

Kiba and Naruto raced out the door and picked up their bags. _I'm totally gonna take that girl! Hinata is crazy about Naruto, theres no way she'll pick him to go with her! _Kiba smirked rubbing his nose.

_Hinata is always so nice to me, I just know that she'll pick me to go. _Naruto thought with a smile.

Hinata stood in the office, lost in thought. Hinata are you sure that nothing is wrong?" Tsunade asked starting to worry.

"I-I'm fine really." She waved at the Hokage. She followed behind Naruto and Kiba. _Who should I pick? I love Naruto, and I don't want him to go have a d-date with that girl...but if I don't pick him, he might be mad at me and not want to speak to me again. What should I do!_

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! I don't think that this story will go beyond 7 or 8 chapters.**

Review and tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions let me know in the review.


	2. Choice Is Made

**Here's chapter two...your welcome...lol**

* * *

"C'mon Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he and Kiba stood outside the village. Hinata looked at him and saw him waving at her. She ran and caught up with them. "We got a long way to go!" Naruto wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulder.

She gasped and blushed a little. "The village is pretty far so we need to get there as soon as possible. I think we should just run at full speed until dark. Then we set up camp and rest." She was playing with her fingers and looking down while she said that.

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto saluted her. Hinata giggled and took the lead. They jumped up on a tree and began leaping from branch to branch.

_Be as nice as you want Naruto, she just isn't going to pick you. _Kiba laughed under his breath.

Hinata was busy with with the war in her head to focus on anything else.

* * *

_**(Kiba's side)**_

_**"We have to pick Kiba! We have loved Naruto for so long it's the only choice. We aren't going to give him up to some girl!" A chibi Hinata wearing Kiba's jacket yelled, fist in the air. She stood on the right side of Hinata's mind with an army of Hinata also wearing Kiba's jacket.**_

_**(Naruto's side)**_

_**"But if we pick Kiba, Naruto might be mad at us for a long time. And if we pick him he might be nice to us and might ask us out!" A chibi Hinata wearing Naruto's jacket yelled while blushing. She stood on the left side of Hinata mind with an army of Hinata wearing Naruto's jacket.**_

_**The Hinata wearing Kiba's jacket yelled right back "And if we do pick Naruto and he falls in love with the girl? What are we gonna do then huh?" The Hinatas on the left stood quiet.**_

_**"That's not gonna happen!" They all yelled and charged towards the others and began fighting.**_

* * *

Hinata rubbed her head with her hand. _So hard to make a choice._

Naruto looked ahead and saw Hinata rubbing her head. _Looks like she's having a tough time choosing. I'll have to be extra nice to her to make it easier for her._"Hinata want me to carry your bag for you?" he called to her.

She turned her head back "Are you sure? Won't it be difficult to carry two bags?"

"Don't worry about it I can handle it." He gloated.

They all landed on a large branch and faced each other. Hinata removed her bag and handed it to Naruto. "Thank you Naruto."

"No problem." He attached the bag to his and they moved out again. _Maybe that wasn't such a good idea...it's heavier then I thought. _Naruto had fallen behind Kiba.

"Hope it's not too heavy pal." Kiba laughed at him.

"Shut up!" He growled at him.

* * *

Night soon fell on them. Hinata jumped from the branches and landed on the ground. "I think that's enough for today." She told her team.

"Really?" Naruto moaned. "I was hoping we could cover some more ground. Let's move on just a little more?" He asked Hinata.

"Well, mayb-"

"Naruto she's the leader." Kiba cut her off. "She's decided to set up camp now stop complaining and do it."

"That's ok Kiba we can still mo-"

"Fine." Naruto dropped both bags on the floor and set up his tent. "Hey Hinata let me set up your tent too."

"No that's fine Naruto. You must be tired from carrying the bags." She said reaching for her bag.

Naruto took the bag "I insist." He set up the tent in no time at all. Throughout the rest of the night, Naruto helped Hinata out in everything he could. He set up the fire for her and collected the firewood, helped her cook their dinner and clean up.

Kiba had been quiet the whole time minding his own business. _That idiot. If you keep acting nice to her, your actually lowering any chance you had of her picking you. _He laughed to himself. "I'm going off to bed. Good night guys." He yawned and entered his tent.

"It's getting pretty late I suppose I should go off to bed too." Naruto walked over to his tent.

"Good night Naruto..." Hinata whispered.

"Good night Hinata." Naruto smiled at her and went inside.

_Did...did he hear me? _She sat outside staring up at the countless stars in the night sky. _I know why he's being so nice to me...but I like it all the attention I'm getting. I don't know who I should pick. _She heard loud snoring coming from the tents. _I guess there asleep already. _She felt like going into Naruto's tent and just fall asleep next to him.

* * *

Naruto awoke late into the night. "Bathroom..." he mumbled. He got out of his tent and went to a nearby bush. After he took care of business he decided to check up on Hinata. He peeked into her tent but didn't find her. "Maybe she just had to use the bathroom too?" He walked around to look for her. He saw a lake nearby and walked over to it. He saw Hinata sitting on a rock on the shore, staring out into the lake. He sneaked up behind her. "Are you ok?"

"Woah!" Surprised she fell into the lake.

"Hinata! Let me help you out. Grab my hand." Hinata grabbed his hand and Naruto pulled her back with all his strength. He pulled too hard and she landed on top of him.

"N-Naruto." She stared into his eyes, and he did the same. She quickly got off of him and sat on the grass looking away.

"S-sorry about that Hinata. I didn't mean to scare you." He told her. He looked at her drenched clothes. "I don't suppose you brought a spare change of clothes did you?"

She didn't say anything but just shook her head from side to side. She still wasn't looking at him. _I was on top of him..._

Naruto sat there quietly for a while staring at her._ What is she thinking?_ he got up and dusted off his pants. "I'll leave you alone now." He started to walk up to the camp.

"W-wait!" Hinata called to him. He stopped and turned back. "Can you stay here a while?"

_It's hard to tell...but it looks like she's blushing. _Naruto walked to her and removed his jacket and handed it to her. She looked at it for a while. "To cover yourself with. While you put your clothes up to dry."

She took it from him "Thanks again." She smiled at him.

He blushed a little and walked behind a giant rock near the lake. "I'll be behind here. Don't worry I won't peek." He assured her.

Hinata walked to a nearby tree and began stripping. She removed her parka and threw it on a branch. followed by her shirt, bra, pants, and panties. When she was completely naked she wrapped her arms around her breasts. "So..cold.." She shivered. She grabbed Naruto's jacket and put it on. It was too big for her, it almost reached down to her knees. She held pressed the jacket close to her and sniffed it.

"Is it safe to come out now?" Naruto called.

Hinata had almost forgotten that he was there, since he hadn't made a single noise. "Yes...it is."

He came out from behind the rock and looked over at the branches where she had hung her clothes. He noticed her bra hanging from the branch. _When did they get so big? _

Hinata followed his eyes and realized what he was looking at. She felt embarrassed. She sat against the rock that Naruto was, brought her knees close to her and wrapped her arms around them. "C-c-can I t--talk to you?" Naruto stopped staring at her clothes and sat down next to her cross legged. _He's...he's so close to me...don't freak out. _Her heart began bouncing around inside her chest.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Naruto finally said something. "So what did you want to say to me?"

"Well..." She paused for a second "do you really want to take that girl to the ball Naruto?" She was hoping that he would say no.

Naruto sat still for a while thinking the question through. "Now that I think about it...I guess no, not really. I think it was a just a spur of the moment kind of thing."

Hinata let out a loud sigh.

"Why did you want to know?"

She panicked for a second. "Well...I was afraid..."

"Of what?"

"That the person that I didn't pick would be mad at me."

"Even if you didn't pick me I couldn't be mad at you. Well I guess that the choice is easy now isn't it?" He smiled at her and she nodded and smiled back.

They both looked into the forest. _Maybe now is a good time to tell him. I think that the mood is right. _"Naruto...I want to tell you something." She prepared herself. "I.." She faced him and saw that he had fallen asleep. She frowned for a second but shrugged it off and smiled. She leaned her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope your enjoying reading the story as much as I am writing it. I am writing two stories at once, and have begun writing a third one so it's gonna be hard to balance the stories out. Anyway**** R&R!**


	3. Do you want to?

**Thanks for the reviews! Ok heres the next chapter.**

* * *

Kiba woke up and rubbed his eyes open. He let out a loud yawn and got out of his tent. "Hinata and Naruto aren't up yet. They must be sleeping in." He walked over to Hinata's tent and poked his head in. "Hinata rise and shine...Hinata?" He panicked when he didn't see his comrade in their. He ran over to Naruto's tent slipping on the way. "Naruto wake up! Hinata's missing! He's not here either?...wait they must be getting food or something." He calmed down. "I got worked up over nothing."

He unpacked his tent in the mean time, but they still hadn't returned. "Where are they?" Sounding a bit frustrated. He decided to unpack Naruto's and Hinata's tent as well. "Ok this is just ridiculous. I'm gonna find those two and give them a piece of my mind." He grunted.

He started to sniff around the site following the scent of Naruto. _Their this way. _He followed the scent in the direction of the lake. When he arrived he saw Naruto lying on the ground fast asleep with Hinata on top of him.

"What the heck did they do last night?" He noticed she was wearing Naruto's black and orange jacket. "Seriously what happened?" He walked over to them and saw that Hinata face was completely red and a perverse smile on her face.

"Mmm, Naruto...I love you too.." She quietly moaned.

Kiba covered his mouth trying to hold back his laughter.

Hinata started to pant "Yes...oh...OH!" Her legs started to twist and turn. "There! Yes!"

Kiba couldn't hold it in any longer he fell on the floor laughing and holding his gut. This woke Hinata and Naruto up.

"Who zat?" Naruto mumbled getting up. "Hinata what are you doing?"

Hinata got off Naruto and crawled backwards. _Did- did I sleep on top of Naruto... _She heard Kiba still laughing and felt herself getting hot. _I was talking in my sleep again wasn't I? He must have heard every word. _

"Hinata are you feeling sick? You didn't catch a cold or anything last night did you?" Naruto put his hand on Hinata's forehead.

Hinata backed away almost immediately and shook her head from side to side. _Kiba don't say a word! _She motioned to Kiba.

"Hinata..." He was gasping for air "every time I hear that it gets funnier..."

"What gets funnier?" Naruto asked helping Kiba up.

_I can't tell him that. It would be to cruel...but man its hilarious! _"Oh it's nothing. C'mon let's go have some breakfast and head to the village."

Hinata sighed. _Thank you Kiba..._

"We'll leave you here to change Hinata." Naruto told her and headed back to camp.

"What was the deal with you two? How come you were sleeping together?" Kiba asked still having a few laughs in him.

"I accidentally surprised Hinata last night and she fell in the lake. Her clothes got all wet, so I gave her my jacket to wear. I guess we fell asleep talking."

"So did she tell you?" Kiba asked.

"Tell me what?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I guess not." He scoffed.

"Tell me what?"

"Let it go already!"

* * *

Hinata sat down next to Kiba and started to eat breakfast with her team. She returned Naruto's jacket to him. "Thank you Naruto."

"No problem. Are your clothes all dry?"

"Yes they are."

"Did you sniff it?" Kiba whispered to her ear. This made her blush.

"You know Hinata..." He gulped down the food "you turn red an awful lot. Is it some kind of sickness or something?"

Kiba fell back laughing once again. "Man Naruto, you really are a total idiot."

Naruto looked at him clueless and Hinata looked at her plate. "What do you mean? Oh Hinata was there something you wanted to tell me last night?" This made Kiba laugh even harder.

Hinata dropped her fork "N-n-n-no...I don't think so..."

"Are...you sure...Hinata?" Kiba got back to his seat.

"Yes I'm sure!" She shouted. The subject dropped there.

"Hey Kiba guess what me and Hinata decided yesterday? You can take that girl to the ball."

Kiba grinned "I already knew I was gonna be picked." He gloated.

"Hey wait a minute...what is the girls name anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Uhh...Hinata don't you know? After all your the leader." Kiba looked at her.

She shook her head. "I guess it must have slipped Tsunade's mind. But at least we know what she looks like so it shouldn't be too hard to find her."

"Finish up guys! Let's get there by tonight!" Kiba yelled.

"Even if we go full speed we won't get there until tomorrow morning." Hinata informed him.

"Oh yeah I forgot. But you never know we might get there tonight if we leave now!"

"Well alright." Hinata said. The team rose from their seats and set out to the village.

* * *

(Later that night)

"I-its getting pretty late maybe we should set up camp right now." Hinata told her team mates.

"But we're so close to the village..." Kiba cried.

"Hey Hinata said that we stopping so we're stopping!" Naruto yelled.

"Geez ok." Kiba backed off, and jumped to the ground.

_Naruto stood up for me! _Hinata smiled and jumped down, followed by Naruto. "Let's set camp up right now so we can get up early and try to find the girl."

"Way ahead of ya." Kiba had already set up his tent and gone in.

"Need any help with the tent Hinata?" Naruto offered.

"N-no thank you Naruto." She turned away from him and set up her tent. _He's being nice to me again. And this time it's because he really wants to. _She looked up at the night sky and saw a full moon. _What would Naruto say if I ask to sleep with him tonight? No! That sounds too weird. _She started pounding her head in with her hands.

Naruto saw what she was doing "Hinata are you ok?"

"Yeah I am. I just got a-a brain freeze!"

_How can she just suddenly get a brain freeze? _"This may sound a little weird but...did you sleep good last night?"

Shocked Hinata asked "What-what do you mean?"

"I don't know about you, but last night I had the best sleep of my life. Maybe it was because you were there."

Hinata stared at the dirt floor "Well...I...I...I mean...me too. I slept really comfortably last night."

"This is what I was thinking," he turned a bit red and scratched his cheek "maybe...if you want to...we could sleep like that again tonight."

"Sleep...again with you...!"

"I'm sorry it sounded weird but I just wanted to know. You don't have to if you don't.."

"I'd like that..." Hinata answered shyly.

"Great!" Naruto smiled "Are you sleepy yet?" he asked her.

Hinata shook her head and told him "Nuh uh...I want to stay out here for a while before I turn in." She took a seat on a tree stump and looked up at the stars.

"Let me join you." Naruto sat next to her.

Hinata got closer to him and leaned her body on him

"hehehe..." He shyly laughed. They looked up at the sky together "It's peaceful around here isn't it?"

"Yeah..." She said as she cuddled onto Naruto's chest..

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry about the sappy ending --**

**Next update will be who knows when lol. **

**Review it!!**


	4. Aoi

**I didn't put much thought into this chapter. I just kinda rushed it lol. **

* * *

Naruto sat there feeling a little uncomfortable. _She's on me... Should I say or do anything? _He heard a light snoring from her. _She fell asleep. _He brushed some hair away from her face. _I never noticed how beautiful she...did I just call Hinata beautiful? _His face reddened a bit. _When did I start liking her? Does she like me? _

"Mnn..." Hinata moaned in her sleep.

_Her face is so cute. _He smiled. He picked her up bridal style and carried her inside his tent He laid her on his sleeping bag. He was about to lie down with her but he stopped. _Is this really ok? Maybe I shouldn't. I don't know! I better think this through. _He left outside and sat right back on the stump.

* * *

Hinata sat on a grassy field staring out into the valley of flowers. "Peaceful..." She sighed.

"Yeah it is isn't it?" Naruto appeared next to her.

"Naruto!" She jumped up. _Where did he come from? _

"Relax, sit down next to me." He invited her with his smile.

She took a seat next to him. _What should I say? Where am I anyway? _Before she could think anything else Naruto had kissed her. Hinata was taken by surprise and she fell backwards.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Yeah...I am...I'm perfect..." She said her eyes spinning and face red. "Did it get colder?" She asked feeling a breeze. She sat up and looked down and saw that her clothes had vanished. She covered her chest with her hands and backed away from Naruto. "Don't look at me! I'm not decent."

Naruto however just neared her and began kissing down her neck. Hinata loved every moment of it.She then threw herself onto Naruto...

* * *

"Naruto.." Hinata whispered in her sleep. "mmmnn.." Her legs began to twist and turn as she started to sweat. She suddenly woke up. _I fell asleep...is Naruto... _She looked to her left and saw that she was alone in the tent she sighed and wiped her forehead. _Phew at least he didn't hear me. Is he outside? _She crawled outside and saw that he was still sitting on the tree stump. "Naruto how come your still up?"

"Hmm? Oh Hinata your awake. Did you have a good dream? You kept giggling in your sleep." He smiled

Her face turned red. _He heard...I hope he didn't hear all of it. _"I thought you wanted to sleep with me." _That sounded dirty.._

"Umm, yeah I wasn't sleepy yet so I put you in the tent and came back out here."

Hinata started fiddling with her fingers "Well...are you sleepy now?" She asked staring at the ground.

"Well, a little I guess. Let's go to sleep then since we have to search the whole town for that girl." He went inside the tent.

_It's time...I get to sleep with Naruto..._She turned red in the face. She went inside the tent, Naruto was already on his sleeping bag. _How should I do this? Just sit next to him, or near him, or on top of him like last night?_

"Come on Hinata right here." He smiled and patted the space next to him.

Hinata gulped and lied down next her back facing him.

_This is so weird, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _They both thought.

_Calm down Naruto it's not like anything is going to happen. Your just sleeping in the same tent as her. Nothing happened last night right?_

_... _Hinata's mind was a complete blank. She didn't know what to say, do , or even think.

_Start a conversation damn it! _"So Hinata, um...do you talk in your sleep a lot?"

Hinata couldn't answer him back. She was so lost she was unaware that he had asked her something.

"Hinata...you asleep?" He shook her body. He turned her around and saw that she had passed out. "What happened this time? Wait this is the first time she passed out in this mission." He shrugged it off and went to sleep. _She always wakes up fine._

* * *

(In the morning)

Naruto woke up and saw that Hinata was cuddling him with a smile on her face. He turned red and laughed a bit. _Should I wake her up? _He gently shook Hinata's shoulder. "Hinata wake up. We have to go now."

Hinata groaned in her sleep "Okay in a little while..."

Naruto shook her again "Hinata the ball is today and we have to find the girl."

"Of course I'll go to the ball with you Naruto..." She woke up as she finished saying that. She released Naruto and and got back.

Naruto sat there his face amazed "Uhh Hinata..." He looked at her "Do you by any chance like me?" He pointed at himself.

Hinata sat there not knowing how to answer his question. "Wh-wh-what makes you say that?" She blushed like mad.

"You just said that you wanted to go to the ball with me...and I'm not sure but I think that you said my name a few times in your sleep."

She covered her mouth. _Why do always talk in my sleep? What's he gonna say? _She looked absolutely terrified.

"If your too afraid to answer, let me tell you that I...well I like you..." He looked down. _Why did I ask that?_

"You...you do..." She whimpered. Naruto nodded his head. A large smile came across her face and she hugged Naruto.

"Woah!" They fell back. "I'll take that as a yes." Naruto laughed.

"Hey what's with all the noise?" Kiba popped into their tent. He saw them on top of each other again. "Boy what the heck do you guys do at night?" He laughed. "I got breakfast ready let's go we need to find that girl!"

Hinata got off of Naruto. "S-s-sorry about that. I don't know what came over me." She said her face still red. "I'm just so happy!" She smiled.

"It's okay. Let's have some food and finish the mission." Naruto went outside and began eating.

* * *

The three jumped from branch to branch. Hinata and Naruto in the front moving at the same speed and Kiba was in the back loafing around.

"So Hinata," Kiba called from behind "After all these years Naruto is finally your boyfriend huh?" He laughed.

"Years?" Naruto asked "When did you start liking me?"

"Umm..well..f-f-"

"Since we were at the academy." Kiba finished her sentence. "Look there's the village." He pointed up ahead.

"It doesn't look that big." Naruto said "Let's look for the biggest house she should be there."

"Why do you say that?" Hinata asked.

"Well the girl paid our village a ton of money so that means that she should be rich. Look for the biggest house we find her." He explained.

"That...actually makes sense." Kiba complimented him. Naruto laughed proud of himself.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to find the house they were looking for.

"This must be it." Hinata said knocking on the door.

The door opened up and a butler stood in front of them. "Yes? Can I help you?" He said in a monotonous voice.

"We're from the Hidden Leaf Village." Hinata explained. "We were hired to take a young girl to a ball of some sort."

The butler stared at them for a while.

"Psst Naruto.." Kiba whispered. "Maybe this isn't the place."

"Oh yes I remember. The young miss hired you come inside while I go fetch her." He led them inside the living room. It was full of al sorts of jewelery trophies and expensive looking vases.

"This place is great!" The three said together. They split up and looked around the room.

After a short they heard a voice yelling at them.

"It's about time you got here!" The girl from the pictures stood in front of them wearing only her white bra and panties.

"Woah!" Kiba and Naruto yelled. Hinata gasped and covered Naruto's eyes.

"Girly shouldn't you be wearing clothes?" Kiba asked looking at her bra.

"Don't tell me what to wear." She looked at the boys. "Okay I pick the blonde one." She pointed to Naruto.

"Pick me for what?" Naruto asked eyes still covered.

"To take me to the ball duh." She mocked "That was your mission."

Hinata looked shocked "W-w-wait! Our Hokage said that I get to choose who takes you. I had already decided on Kiba!" She pointed at him. He stood there smiling.

"Well last time **I** checked **I** hired the mission. So **I** think that **I** should choose who takes me." She said sounding irritated.

"B-but Naruto and I are-"

"Your name's Naruto huh?" She walked over to him. "It's cute." She gave him a kiss on the cheek which made Hinata go absolutely mad.

"Hey listen to me!" She yelled letting go of Naruto. "Naruto is my boyfriend! So you can't pick him!"

"Hinata..." Naruto looked at her. _She's never acted like this before._

"Well then maybe he shouldn't have come on the mission huh? Maybe I'll tell the other villages how unreliable the Leaf ninja are and ruin the reputation they worked so hard to get." She raised her eyebrows at them.

Hinata gulped. _Why does she want Naruto? _

"Hinata, you don't have to do this." Naruto told her.

"I...have to. It's the mission." She said sounding almost broken hearted. "Fine Naruto will be your date to the ball." She looked down.

"I'm glad you see it my way." The girl laughed as she walked over to Naruto. "My name is Aoi. Now let's get you cleaned up there's a bath upstairs and then we'll get your measurements." She dragged Naruto upstairs.

Naruto looked back at Hinata frowning. _I guess I have to do this then. Why didn't grandma Tsunade tell that she would have to pick!_

"What's wrong with me!" Kiba cried out to her. He looked at Hinata. "Don't worry, Naruto won't do anything with her." He assured her.

"I know that...but... I was hoping we could..." She stopped.

"You could what?" Kiba asked.

"Never mind." She said. "Well now what do we do now?"

"Well I guess nothing we could just walk around the village until the ball is over." Kiba suggested.

Hinata nodded at him. "Fine let's do that."

* * *

**This is going the be the last chapter for a good while, school is starting soon for me and I may not have enough time to write and keep up with school work. At best I will try to update at least once a week.**


	5. I Don't Know How!

**YAYN!**

** NEW CHAPTER TIME!**

* * *

Aoi dragged Naruto to the upstairs bathroom. "Alright theres the tub. The ball is 8 hours so take a good bath. I 'll be in my room." She walked off and winked at him.

Naruto shut the door and locked it. _Why did she have to pick me? Why not choose Kiba instead...I wonder what Hinata's thinking right now? _He removed his clothes and took a shower.

* * *

Aoi was in her room still in her bra and panties. throwing outfits left and right. "Not this." She tossed a red dress to the floor. "Or that." She threw a skimpy looking black dress behind her. "There's nothing to wear."

The door was kicked down "Hey! Why do you have my clothes!" Naruto yelled his face mad as can be and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What makes you think I took it?" She said still looking through her dresses.

"Your maid told me she saw you take them! Now give em back!"

"Nope." She said blandly.

"Why not?" He asked getting irritated.

"Because you can't go to the ball in those clothes you have to dress elegantly."

"That's no reason to take them you damn perv! I could have just worn them until I got a suit or a tuxedo!"

"Me? A pervert? I am not!"

"Then why do you keep staring at my waist? My face is up here."

"That doesn't mean I'm a pervert." She looked up at his face.

"Why are you still in your underwear?" Naruto asked her.

"It's my house I can do what I please!" Now get out of my room and down the hall to get yourself measured for a tuxedo."

"Fine, fine." He muttered under his breath.

"Wonder if he's big?" She thought aloud raising an eyebrow.

* * *

Hinata and Kiba sat in a diner booth.They were eating a burger, Kiba was almost done with his but Hinata hadn't even touched her food. Not only that but she hadn't even said a word since they left Aoi's house.

"Hinata?" Kiba sounded concerned. "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing." She told him.

"Look if it's about Naruto don't worry he's not going to kiss her or anything like that, I bet he doesn't even like her. It's just another mission to him." He tried to comfort her.

"How can you be so sure?" She raised her voice a little. "What if he falls in love with her or something? What if he thinks that she's more fun to be with then I am?"

Kiba stood quiet for a moment before saying anything else. "Look Naruto's not the type of guy to fall in love with a woman on looks alone." _At least I hope he isn't. _"Why do you think he stopped liking Sakura? He thought she was the prettiest girl ever, but the more time they spent together the less he liked her." _I hope that helped._

"He thought Sakura was the prettiest?" She sounded a bit sad.

_Damn I should have thought about what I said before I said anything else._

"When did he start liking me? Was after he stopped liking Sakura?" She asked sounding frantic.

_How the hell should I know? Just lie and tell Naruto this later. _"Yeah it was pretty soon after. After that mission we had a year and half ago. You know when we had to escort that lady to the Land of Shadows?" Kiba lied. _That was the last mission we had together. I hope she buys it! _He began to sweat bullets.

"Really? He's liked me all this time?" She started to sound happy again. "Why didn't he say anything?"

"Uhh...well...he wasn't sure if you liked him. After all you would faint or run away whenever you got near him haha." _Looks like she's cheering up._

"Then I guess I really have nothing to worry about." Hinata smiled and finally bean eating.

* * *

Naruto stood in a large and elegant looking room wearing just his boxers. He had a pissed off look in his face. "How much longer is this going to take?" He complained to the butler that was measuring him.

"Just a little while longer. Lady Aoi wants me to make sure your tuxedo is a perfect fit." The man said going into the closet. He took out a black tuxedo and looked at it for a while. "Yes this is the size."

"Well I guess now we're done right?"

"Yes, yes."

"Can I have my clothes back then?" He asked the butler.

"I'm afraid not. Lady Aoi wanted us to clean that up. She said it smelled like sweat."

"Well of course it did we had to run all the way from Konoha to get here." He crossed his arms. "So what am I gonna wear until the ball?"

The butler threw some clothes at Naruto "Wear those. Now if you excuse me I must be off."

Naruto put the clothes on and looked in the mirror. He had on blue jeans and an plain white t-shirt. "...better then just being in my boxers I guess." He looked at the clock and sighed. _Still another 7 and a half hours till the ball. Wish Kiba and Hinata were here at least I could pass the time with them around. Wait...maybe I can convince Aoi to let them come to the ball or something. _He walked out the room and headed down the hall back to Aoi's room.

He opened the door and saw that Aoi was completely naked and was about to turn around. "I'm sorry!" He yelled covering his eyes and closing the door. _I almost saw her boobs!_

A minute later the door opened up Aoi was in her bra and panties again. "Liked what you saw didn't you?" She winked at him showing off her body..

"I didn't see anything except your butt." Naruto turned his face away from her.

"And you liked it didn't you?" She put her chin on Naruto's shoulder.

"Get away. I already got a girlfriend." Naruto got away from her.

"I know that, but that's how we're gonna dance tonight. So you better get used to it."

_Dance? I completely forgot...I don't know how to dance!...wait that's it! _"Hey Aoi I hate to tell you this but I don't know how to dance."

"What?"

"Yeah. I never learned how. Kiba on the other hand knows how to dance a lot. You should really pick him unless you want to be embarrassed and stay with me." Naruto laughed.

"You don't know how to dance...and you came along on this mission?" She folded her arms.

"Yeah well you see...We were the only ninja available at the time. Everyone else was busy with their mission."

"You have got to be kidding me!" She stomped back into her room and slammed the door in his face.

Naruto knocked on the door weakly "Umm...is it ok if I go out to see my friends or if they come back here?"

"SEE IF I CARE!" Aoi shouted clearly mad.

"Well then I'll be back." He said and ran out the mansion.

* * *

He walked up and down the streets searching for his friends. But came up short. "Where could they be? Maybe their in a store or something." He walked into a diner and sat down at a table and ordered a burger since they didn't serve ramen. After he finished he walked outside and saw his friends sitting in a bench. "Hey guys!" he ran over to them.

"N-Naruto! What are you doing here?" Hinata asked. "Your supposed to be with Aoi."

"What did you do?" Kiba asked knowing he did something.

Naruto scratched his cheek "Well I might have made her mad?"

"What did you do?" Kiba asked sounding annoyed. "If you screwed up the mission your gonna hear it from Tsunade when we get back."

"Well I haven't really screwed it up...yet." Kiba and Hinata looked at him in confusion. "I told her that I don't know how to dance and she got mad and slammed her door in my face."

Kiba sweat dropped "You...you don't know how to dance? Why the hell did you come on this mission?"

"That's what she said!"

Hinata started to laugh, Naruto looked at her "Hey it's not funny!"_ I've never seen Hinata laugh like that. Her smile makes her look so cute! _Naruto thought.

After she calmed down she asked "So what are you gonna do?"

"Well I really don't know. I'm not sure if she even wants to go anymore." Naruto said sitting down next to Hinata.

"Well that means that we would have failed this mission." Kiba slumped his head.

"Well you know how to dance, maybe we could try to convince her to take you instead." Naruto said.

"Yeah! We could do that...but she seemed determined to go with you, Naruto." Hinata looked depressed again.

"Don't worry Hinata," He put his arm around her "I'll convince her to take him! Let's go back to her house." That brought a smile back on her face.

"Before we do," Kiba said "Why are you wearing those clothes?"

"Uh...well she made me take a shower and then she took my clothes and had measured for a tuxedo." He laughed. _I forgot i was wearing these.  
_

The trio made their way back to the mansion, with Hinata leading the way. Kiba slowed down a little and called Naruto over

"Psst Naruto." Kiba told Naruto.

"What is it?"

"Hinata was depressed earlier cuz you had to Aoi to the ball, and she thought that you might fall in love with her or something."

"Really?"

"Yeah so I had to lie to her a little to cheer her up."

"What did you say?"

"You have liked Hinata since our last mission, you know the escort one a year back?" Naruto nodded his head. "You don't fall in love with girls just because their hot."

"Ok...so what are the lies?"

"Those are the lies idiot." Kiba

"Those aren't lies. I have liked Hinata since last year." Kiba looked shocked. "Not that much, but it grew over time. Especially on this mission. And I don't fall in love with girls just beacuase their hot."

"Phew! So I didn't lie...lucky me!"

"Why are you lucky?" Hinata asked breaking up their conversation.

"Uhh...lucky...becuase...Naruto can't dance so I get to take Aoi to the ball." He laughed waving his hands in front of him.

"Oh. Well yeah I guess you are." She smiled and walked beside Naruto.

* * *

**This was another rushed chapter...sorry if its no good, next chapter will actually be planned and stuff.**

**If you want to discuss this story, like make suggestions or things like that PM me.**

**Review!**


	6. Watch the Watch

**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter more then the last one.**

* * *

The trio walked to the mansion doors and knocked on it. The same butler from earlier opened it and lead them in. They walked to the same room as before and saw Aoi lying on the couch.

"Does this girl ever wear clothes?" Kiba whispered. to his friends.

"Oh your back!" She jumped to her feet and hugged Naruto.

"What are you doing!?" Hinata yelped.

Naruto pushed her away and she began twirling around in front of them.

"Well Naruto told me that he can't dance. So naturally I got pissed off. But after thinking about it for a while I came up with a solution!" She stopped spinning around and whistled.

"Wait we got a solution too." Naruto said. He pushed Kiba towards her "My buddy Kiba here is an excellent dancer. He can dance to any type of music. We thought that you could take him instead of me."

"Yeah I'm the best danc-"

"Don't care!" She cut him off. "Here's **MY** solution." A butler came in and handed Aoi a gold pocket watch. "Hypnotism!" She giggled "I've seen it work in movies and decided to learn how to use it. All I have to do is hypnotize you and tell you that your a good dancer and voila! You're an expert ballroom dancer in no time at all!"

The three looked at her "Are you kidding us?" All of them said.

"What do you mean?" Aoi said not knowing what they were talking about.

"Hypnotism doesn't work!" Kiba yelled.

"It does too!" She said as she huffed her face up. "I've tried it on my servants, they always do what I tell them to."

"...That's cause their your servants. Even if you didn't hypnotize them they would still do it." Naruto said his left eye twitching.

"They wouldn't do that. I'm good at hypnotizing. Watch." She grabbed Naruto's hand and thew him into the leather couch behind her. She grabbed the watch and rocked it left in right in front of Naruto. "You are getting sleepy, very,very, sleepy." She said in a hypnotic voice.

"I really don't think that this will work." Naruto said as his eyes followed the watch.

"Hush up! Just follow the watch." Aoi told him. "Now, when I snap my fingers you will fall into a deep, deep sleep." She snapped her fingers and Naruto fell out of chair and started to snore.

"I-It worked!" Hinata looked surprised.

"I don't believe it." Kiba cried.

"Told ya!" She laughed at them and turned her attention back to Naruto. "Now when I snap my fingers again you will wake up and know how to dance gracefully. You will be the greatest dancer ever." She snapped her fingers.

Naruto still lied on the floor snoring away peacefully.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Hinata asked sitting down next to Naruto.

"Uhh...no...maybe I just didn't say it loud enough." She bent down to Naruto and said to his ear. "When I snap my fingers you will wake up and know how to dance." She snapped her fingers next to Naruto's ear, but he still didn't wake up. "What's wrong with this guy?" She looked angry as she kept snapping her fingers.

"N-Naruto? Time to wake up." Hinata gently shook him.

"That will never work!" Aoi grabbed Naruto and shook him like a rag doll. "Wake up! The hypnotism is over! You know how to dance now!" She threw him to the couch and caused it to knock over. Naruto was still asleep.

"I think you broke him..." Kiba said as he poked Naruto. "Wait I got it! Hey Naruto want some ramen? I'll pay!" No response from him. "He's still not waking up. Are you sure you know how to hypnotize people?"

"Of course I do!" She jumped up and down. Kiba stared at her breasts as they jiggled. He let a smirk come across his face. "Why are you smiling?" She saw that he was staring at her chest "Boys are such perverts!" She crossed her arms.

"Maybe you should actually wear some clothes huh?" Kiba defended himself.

"Nah not my thing."

"Well what are you going to do?" Hinata asked shaking Naruto. "Guess you're going to have to take Kiba."

"Well it seems that way." She looked at him. "He is kind of cute." She looked at him up and down. "You sure you know how to dance?"

"Yup!" Kiba brought his hand to his chest.

"Well alright. Go upstairs and take a bath, after that you'll get measured for a tuxedo." She started up the stairs.

"Wait, what about Naruto?" Hinata yelled out.

"Your his girlfriend you figure something out." That's all she had to say as she left her alone with Naruto.

"What do I do to wake you up?" Her lip quivered.

* * *

**Later that night**

The butler had moved Hinata and Naruto to one of the many guest rooms. Hinata had stayed by Naruto's side the whole time hoping he would wake up.

Kiba walked into the room. "He's still not awake?" He asked sitting next to Hinata.

She shook her head no. "What the hell did she do to him?" Hinata looked at Kiba and noticed that he was in a tuxedo. "OH you're going leaving right now?"

"In a bit." He stood up and spun in a circle "I look pretty good don't I?" He laughed. Hinata agreed.

"Kiba! It's time to go!" Aoi walked into the room. For the first time since they had seen her, she was wearing clothes. She was dressed in a backless blue dress.

Kiba's jaw dropped. "You look...great!"

"I do, don't I?" She flattered herself. "Oh if you want Hinata your more then welcome to come." She looked at Naruto. "I'll have one of my butlers take a look at him and see what's wrong."

"No thank you, besides I don't have anything to wear."

"You can borrow one of my dresses we're about the same size anyways."

"No thanks," She declined again "I want to stay here with Naruto."

"Suit yourself."

"You know Aoi," Kiba said "your acting a lot nicer now then this afternoon."

"Oh, that's because I wanted to be ready for the ball. When I get all stressed out I start acting like a bitch at times." She smirked. "Well come on!" She grabbed Kiba by the arm and kissed his cheek.

Kiba face went red and was dragged downstairs. "Bye Hinata!" He called out.

She could hear the front door slam shut from upstairs. She sat alone in the room staring off into space. "She kissed him...maybe I should kiss Naruto when he wakes up." She turned her eyes to him. _Or maybe right now._She violently shook her head. _No no no! That wouldn't be romantic at all! _She sighed and lied down on the bed next to Naruto. She closed her eyes and before she knew she was asleep.

* * *

Hinata heard a loud growl, she awoke from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes and looked behind her. "N-Naruto?" She finished rubbing her eyes "Is that you?"

Naruto was sitting up yawning "Yeah...where am I?"

"We're in a bedroom. You've been asleep for hours." She heard a growl again.

"I'm starving...wait what time is it?" He panicked.

Hinata looked at the clock on the wall. "Its 9:30."

"Did Aoi take Kiba?"

Hinata nodded "She seemed happy about it. She started acting nice."

"What made her change?" Naruto asked gripping his stomach.

"Let's have some dinner and we can discuss it there." Hinata suggested, and Naruto agreed.

They got out of bed and headed downstairs. As they were leaving through the door a butler called them. "Where are you going?" He asked them.

"Well, I'm starving so We're going to go eat." Naruto's stomach growled louder.

"I see, well if you want our chef can prepare something for you. It will be done in no time flat."

"What do you say Hinata?"

"Is it really ok?" She asked not wanting to be a burden.

"But of course. Lady Aoi told me to ask you if you wanted anything eat."

"Well then I guess we'll eat here." Hinata answered. They were lead to the dining room.

There was a very long table that could sit at least 50 people. Hinata and Naruto sat next to each other at the end of the table. Dinner was brought to them the moment they took their seat.

"Woah they weren't kidding!" Naruto looked at his plate and began drooling. It was all seafood. Lobster, shrimp, fries, clams, dipping sauce, and other food that he had never seen. "Time to dig in!" He ripped the lobster and half and began stuffing it down.

Hinata took a few shrimps and started eating. After she swallowed it down. She looked at Naruto's plate. He was almost done with his food.

"Hey excuse me can I get some more food here please?" He called out to the butlers. While he waited for them to arrive with his plate he smiled over at Hinata. "Hey isn't this almost like being on a date?"

"You're right." She said and continued eating.

**After Dinner**

Naruto slouched back in his chair and let out a loud burp. "I think I gained a few pounds." He rubbed his stomach. He looked at the living room.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know why...but I feel like dancing. How about you?"

"M-me? Well umm...I." She stuttered.

"You wish to dance?" The butler asked as he put another tray of food down.

"A little." Said Naruto.

"If you wish I can provide music for you." He clapped his hands and a few other servants walked into the room with instruments.

"Well Hinata? What do you say?" He got up and stretched out his arm.

"Well...ok." She gave Naruto her hand and he led her to the living room. "Wait, I thought that you didn't know how to dance."

"I'll wing it!" He gave her a warm smile. Hinata blushed as the music started.

The music was light and cheerful. The two beautifully danced to the music. "Naruto! I think that the hypnotism actually worked." Hinata said as they danced.

"What hypno...oh that's right! Is that how I fell asleep?" He twirled her.

"Yeah. We tried and tried to wake you up, but you just wouldn't." She smiled.

"Well guess it's a good thing she did huh?" He lifted her up and put her back down, Hinata nodded.

* * *

"Come on let's dance some more Kiba!" Aoi yelled as she pulled him off his chair.

"But we already danced to every song! Can't you give me a small break?" He whined as he wiped sweat away from his forehead.

"Please?" She gave him puppy dog eyes "Just one more song and then we'll go home."

Kiba stared into her eyes and found himself unable to say no. _Luckily it's a slow song. If it were a fast one I think I'd pass out in the middle of the song. _

**After the ball**

"Naruto was right about you. You are a pretty good dancer. I'm surprised you managed to dance 5 straight hours without passing out." She giggled.

Kiba was not paying attention, he was happy that his feet could rest now in the horse drawn carriage. It was almost 1 o'clock.

"Last year and the year before my dates passed out in just 2 hours. They don't have enough stamina to be dating me!" Aoi kept talking not noticing she was being ignored.

"We're home." She jumped out the cart and headed for the door.

"Ugh..." Kiba dragged his feet to the door. "We can sleep here tonight right?" He asked as he walked in.

"Yeah of course." Aoi said, she was already in her bra and panties once again. Kiba stared at her body for a while. "You like what you see?" She made provocative poses. Kiba started drooling and nodded his head. "Well too bad, can't touch this heehee!" She giggled and ran into the living room.

_Just my luck...whatever I just want to crash anywhere. _He let out a loud yawn and fell on the couch too tired to go to the bedroom upstairs.

* * *

**I didn't get into any dancing detail cuz well...I don't know how to dance...**

**Well hope you enjoyed it!**

**P.S. This story is gonna be wrapping up soon. And I posted another story up if anyone wants to read it. It's called "Too Little Too Late Hinata"  
**


	7. Head Home

**After months I finally updated and this is the final chapter...I suck at endings, so do not expect much out of it. I just felt that I needed to wrap this story up and could not think of a better way of doing it**.

* * *

Hinata woke up rubbing her eyes. She yawned and got out the left side of the bed. "I don't even remember falling asleep here." She heard a light snoring from behind her. _Did...did I sleep with Naruto?! _She gulped and looked behind her. She saw Naruto sleeping on the right side of the bed. His side wa sa complete mess. Half his body was hanging off the bed. _I did!...Nothing happened though right? _She realized that she was still wearing clothes. _Good. _She tiptoed out of the room careful not to wake Naruto.

She walked into the dining hall and saw Aoi sitting at the end table eating breakfast.

"Hey Hinata you hungry?" She called her over waving a fork in her hand.

"Yes I am."

"Come sit down. We're having blueberry pancakes." She waved her hand and the chef brought a few more stacking plates of pancakes and placed them in front of Aoi.

Hinata took a seat next to Aoi, and grabbed a plate. She placed 3 pancakes on her plate and reached for the syrup. "So how was the ball last night?" Hinata asked as she poured syrup on her pancakes.

"It was a lot fun!" Aoi smiled "Kiba does know how to dance. And it's a good thing that he has a lot of energy too!" She stuffed more cakes into her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Hinata was cutting hers.

"We danced to every single song! It was the best 5 hours of my life!" She reached for the sky.

"Kiba danced for 5 hours...straight? Poor guy...he must be exhausted." Hinata finally took a bite.

"Oh that reminds me. How's Naruto? I saw you sleeping in the same bed as him. Did he ever wake up?"

Hinata's cheek's tinted slightly red. "Um...yeah he did around 9."

"That's good to hear." Aoi noticed her cheeks change color. "How come your blushing? Don't you sleep with him all the time? I mean he is your boyfriend."

Hinata's face turned redder. "Well, yeah...but-"

"But? But what?" She raised an eyebrow. "Wait...you guys haven't been going out that long have you?"

Hinata looked down at her food and shook her head.

"How long you have you been dating?"

"...Today's day 2..." She ate some more food.

"Whoa...so how long have you liked him?" Aoi scooted her seat closer to Hinata.

Hinata mumbled something still looking down.

"What's that? I couldn't hear you."

Hinata gulped "8 years..."

"And until now you told him how you felt?" Hinata stayed quiet. "How did you tell him?"

"H...He heard me talking in my sleep..." Hinata face was as red as could be with embarrassment. She no longer had an appetite. _I really don't want to talk about this..._

"Aoi sensed that Hinata was becoming extremely uncomfortable. "I'll stop asking so much. But listen if there's anything that you want to know about having a boyfriend or anything just ask me. I've had plenty." She returned her seat back to it's original position.

_I bet you have...wait! _"There is one thing that I want to ask you."

"Shoot."

"W-Well, I-I still get extremely nervous around Naruto. He talks a lot, but I usually just stay quiet. I get nervous and can't think straight."

"Well that's natural! Look don't worry about that. Just keep spending time with him and find out as much as you can about each other, you'll have plenty to talk about." She gave Hinata a reassuring smile.

"Morning..." Naruto greeted as he walked into the room. "Good morning Hinata!" He gave her a hug which caused her to turn red.

"M-Morning Naruto." She stammered.

"So...how was your dance?" He asked Aoi.

"It was fabulous! I could not believe how well Kiba could dance! And he lasted such a long time dancing too. Everyone else would have tired out with in the first hour." Her eyes sparkled as she said that.

"Where is Kiba anyways?" Naruto looked around the room.

"He's still asleep on the couch. He must be tired." Aoi giggled.

"Well I guess this means that we could start heading back home today right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I guess so." Aoi answered him. "But I think that you should leave later on and let Kiba rest for at least a few more hours."

"Yeah I guess so." Naruto said. "I'll go up and start preparing our stuff OK Hinata?"

"Alright, thank you." Hinata said and Naruto left the room.

"I see what you mean." Aoi said "You really didn't say much during that conversation, but like I said before it'll pass. Don't try to force yourself to be talkative or you might say something embarrassing."

"Right." Hinata said. "I'll go help Naruto pack."

"And I have to go check something." Aoi said rising from the table.

* * *

(Later that day)

"Thanks for the great time Kiba." Aoi waved and blew him a kiss.

Kiba gave a weak smile and caught the kiss in his hand. "No sweat!"

"See ya." Naruto laughed and then turned and help Hinata's hand as they walked out of the village.

"Plah!" Kiba pretended to throw the kiss on the ground. "That girl almost danced me to death!" He moaned.

"Come on Kiba. You've been more tired then this before." Hinata laughed leaning against Naruto's arm.

"Nope. not like this." Kiba picked up speed "Now let's get back to the village as fast as possible! I want to see Akamaru and relax again!" He jumped from tree branch to branch.

Naruto smiled at Hinata and jumped after Kiba with Hinata following them. Naruto reduced his speed so that Hinata could keep up with her.

(That night)

The three of then set up camp earlier then usual since Kiba was still tired and was beginning to complain.

"You're the one who wanted to run back to the village." Naruto yelled into his tent, Kiba just groaned a little and fell asleep. Naruto walked to Hinata and sat by her side. "Looking up at the stars again huh?"

"Yeah." She said faintly.

Naruto put his arm around her. "So, how long have you liked me?" He

"Um...around 8 years." Hinata blushed.

"You sure took your sweet time to tell me." Naruto teased. Hinata blushed deeper. "Well at least I'm all yours huh?"

Hinata snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes. "Can we just go to sleep like this?"

Naruto lied on his back and closed his eyes as "Well sure, why not?"

* * *

The next day the three woke up and had breakfast, and after that they went right back to return to their village. At night the three set camp up and as usual Kiba was the first to be asleep. Apparently he was still tired from all the dancing.

"They must have had one hell of a dance for a ninja to be this tired." Naruto laughed.

Hinata also laughed. She took a look around the place and realized that it looked somewhat familiar. "Hey Naruto come here." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the same lake from when they where going to Aoi's village.

"It's the same lake we passed by." Naruto looked over the shimmering lake. "I guess that if you had not came here that night we might not b together huh?" He wrapped his arms around Hinata.

She blushed lightly "Yeah." She whispered softly.

Naruto held her hand and walked over to the rocks near the water and sat down. He removed his shoes and dipped his feet in the water. Hinata sat down next to him and she dipped her feet in as well. Naruto put his arm around Hinata's shoulder and they both looked over the lake.

* * *

(The next day)

The three of them charged full speed to the village. Once they got there Kiba ran out to his house to see Akamaru.

"Kiba! We have to report to Tsunade-sama!" Hinata yelled and Kiba stopped in his track and let out a loud groan.

"This better not take long. I haven't seen Akamaru in almost a week." Kiba complained.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Stop complaining. We just have to tell how the mission went, and collect our money. It should be a lot so I'll be able to take Hinata out on a date." Naruto laughed and put his arm around Hinata's waist. She blushed and laughed too.

When they got to the Hokage's tower they decided it would be easier to jump up to the top instead of climbing those endless stairs.

"Grandma Tsunade, we finished our mission!" Naruto shouted when they jumped through the window.

"That's good to hear...but Kiba's not done yet." She laughed to herself.

"What do you mean?" Kiba raised his eyebrow in confusion. Tsunade motioned with her finger to turn around and when he did he jumped back and yelped like a frightened puppy.

"Kiba!" Aoi yelled as she tackled him to the ground squeezing the life out of him.

"What....what are you doing here?" He cried.

"She came here yesterday and decided to hold a party in the village since she had such a good time."

"What!" Kiba yelled.

"We're gonna have such a good time with all the dancing!" She rubbed her face against his grinning from ear to ear.

Hinata and Naruto laughed at his misfortune and Naruto got an idea. "Hey Hinata why don't we go to that party for our first date?"

"That sounds like fun." Hinata smiled.

"We have a lot of planning to do!" Aoi shouted getting off of Kiba "We have to decide where to hold the party and who's going to be playing the music, what to wear.."

While Aoi was rambling on Kiba crawled out the door only to be stopped by Tsunade. "Where do you think you're going?" She said as Kiba whimpered.

* * *

**And....that's it. Sorry for the lame crap ending but at least this story is off my mind. I just could not think of anything to write anymore I'm sorry.**

**If you like this story check out my Konohigh story. It is also NaruxHina story and it's better then this one (or so I've been told)  
**


End file.
